koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Conquest
Pokémon Conquest, known as Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou (ポケモン+(プラス)ノブナガの野望) in Japan, is a formal crossover title with Nintendo and Koei, a combination of the Pokémon and Nobunaga's Ambition franchises. The first crossover between the two companies was the Nazo no Murasamejō Mode in Samurai Warriors 3. Although new character designs will be included for this title, select characters will use altered outfits from Samurai Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends. It is the first game of its genre for the Pokémon franchise. The producer is excited to work on a Nobunaga's Ambition title since the series is one of the reasons why he joined the company. He hopes to create a product that can be enjoyed by Pokémon and historical simulation fans alike. He said he would prefer to target a younger audience with this title. Both the presidents (Tsunekazu Ishikawa and Youichi Erikawa) are fans of the respective franchises mentioned in the game's title so they think a collaboration between the two was an inevitable dream for them. The Samurai Warriors character designs were used for simple identification and to appeal to the Warriors fanbase. Their overall goal for the project is to create an easy-to-play strategy game that could appeal to anyone new to either franchise. People who pre-order the title will receive a rare Nobunaga Black Rayquaza card. Story The setting is a land at war called Ranse which resembles Japan during the Warring States period. In this world there are seventeen countries ruled by mystical castles. The protagonist can conquer them to unite the castles. If he/she is successful, a mysterious legendary Pokémon is said to appear. Gameplay The main goal of this game is to gradually capture every castle and unite the country under the protagonist's control. Methods of accomplishing this varies between two main phases: the unification stage and the battle stages. Unification stages borrows elements from the turn-based strategy system found in the Nobunaga's Ambition series. The player commands a plot of land on a stylized map of Japan and can plan their party's movements until there are no more active generals under their command. Each character is limited to one action per turn which equates to one month's time in the game. A maximum of six characters can be stationed within one castle. If the player has gathered a large army and has conquered multiple castles, they can transport their troops or even leave their actions to the game's AI using a short list of commands. The protagonist and those within his/her castle will always require manual attention. Characters can gradually build their compatibility, or a "Link", with a Pokémon of their choice to change their strengths in battle. They can do this by visiting outlets in a castle town or by fighting wild Pokémon at castles within their territory. Wild Pokémon can be tamed during battle in a mini-game like sequence, allowing the character the option to switch between multiple Pokémon/obtain multiple Links. A character's compatibility rating with wild Pokémon is shown as either bronze, silver, or gold medals; an X means that a Link is not possible. Each character has a "Best Link Pokémon", or a Pokémon which can obtain 100% linkage, which may or may not be their default. Evolution stages for Pokémon are still in this title; the manner of evolving from stones for certain Pokémon also carries over in this game. Similarly, characters can also change their appearance based on whether they have reached a high Link percentage with their Pokémon partner. In the protagonist's case, he/she has three different forms within the game based on their strength level. Unique characters often have two costumes, one in which they are starting out and another when they have "evolved" into "Bushou", or "Generals". The form that the player first sees varies on the individual. When an opposing party challenges the protagonist (or vice versa), a battle begins on the castle's specialized battlefield. The battle screen takes place on a 2D square grid with characters ordering their Pokémon to fight against one another. A maximum of six generals/Pokémon can fight for each side within a single battle. Characters can perform strategies or skills, called "Bushou Power", to help their Pokémon in the field. These abilities can be used once per battle. Their equipment, which can be found on the field or by purchasing at shops, may offer supplementary assistance. Pokémon special abilities and elemental weaknesses found within the [http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Elemental_type Pokémon series] remain the same (e.g: Fire strong against Ice, Flying immune to Ground, and so on). Special abilities can be used in a variety of ways to obtain a new advantage in the field. Group attacks require planning to use since they can harm both ally and enemy units. Stage gimmicks, treasures, and other bonuses can be found in specific spots in the field. A Pokémon's performance in battle is also determined by their Tension level, or their willpower to fight. This is determined by the colored arrows next to their icon in the planning screen; bright red-orange means they are at they're best while dark blue means they're tired. If their Tension is low, it can be raised by letting the Pokémon rest from battle or by letting them eat ponigiri in the castle town. The game is compatible with Nintendo 3DS users so it can be freely used on either console. Over 200 different Pokémon will be in this title, primarily featuring popular monsters from alternating generations. 197 Pokémon can be obtained in the game itself while the others can be made available by inputting passwords found on merchandise or through events. While the game is primarily a one-player experience, players can trade Pokémon with one other player to complete their collection or to stage battles with their Pokémon. Downloadable bonus scenarios and events are available. These episodes allow players to recruit the Samurai Warriors characters, unlock additional episodes post-game, or obtain additional Pokémon. Modes Continue The game begins with the game's original story mode focusing on the player's protagonist. The story focuses on the protagonist desiring to bring peace to Ranse, which ultimately leads to a clash with the land's biggest powerhouse, Nobunaga. Once the castles are unified, the player can finally see the legendary Pokémon and make it his/her Linked Pokémon of choice. During this mode, the opposing forces will not attack the player unless the player decides to wage war against them. After the main story is completed once, the player can then select episodes starring the unique characters in the game. Additional episodes can be accessed using Wi-Fi connection or by completing the episodes that are unlocked. These episodes features a simulation style somewhat reminiscent of the Nobunaga's Ambition series. Rival factions will begin to actively attack the player. Random events can occur to boost ally ranks or spirits. ;Available scenarios after clearing main story: *Unify Ranse - Yoshihiro, Masamune, Hideyoshi, Nobunaga *No Bushou Leaders - Yukimura, Muneshige, Tadakatsu, Hanbei, Kanetsugu, Gracia, Magoichi, Okuni *Defeat Nobunaga - Mitsuhide, Motochika *Collect 100 Pokémon - Ieyasu, Kanbei, Motonari, Keiji *Collect 40 people - Ujiyasu, Yoshimoto *Win five battles first - Kenshin, Shingen *Conquer the south - Mitsunari, Kiyomasa, Masanori *Ninja competition - Kotarou, Hanzō, Nene, Kunoichi *Queen of Ranse competition - Oichi, Nō, Kai, Ginchiyo, Aya, Ina, Ranmaru *Two Heroes of Ranse - Protagonists Start Begin a new game to change protagonist or to fill in other collectible characters or Pokémon. Collection View collected Pokémon and characters. Includes Pokémon collected, seen, or fought against in story mode. Characters are only counted if the player uses them personally. Portraits and data for both subjects can be viewed. Wireless Play Lets players fight against one another or trade to complete their Collection. Players who wish to download events and episodes also need to use this wireless mode. Characters :See also: Pokémon Conquest/Characters Bushou Leaders own their own country and Pokémon partners throughout the game. Players control an original male or female protagonist. Character names are written in katakana as opposed to hirakana or kanji. These sections are divided based on said character's first appearance within the game's main story mode. Bushou leaders are the first character listed within the tables. Hajime no Kuni Starting place for the player. Filled with Normal and Grass type Pokémon in the beginning. Its battleground is filled with logs players can shove to hurt those in its path. Kaien no Kuni First rival and opponent. Fire type. The battleground is filled with lava and hot springs. Hot springs restore a single character's health and remove the burning status ailment. Pillars of fire can be extinguished by Water types or by waiting for the pillar's source to be cut. Aoba no Kuni Neighboring rival to protagonist. Grass type. To win in this battlefield, the players needs to capture all of the flags in the field. Players can quickly reach the flags by using the bushes on the field to teleport them. Pitfalls appear as traps for the flags. Izumi no Kuni Neighboring rival to protagonist. Water type. The field is separated by a river and two water gates. The opposing parties can open and close these gates in an attempt to isolate their foes. Pokémon who are in the riverbed as the river runs over them will receive damage and will appear on a random spot on the opposing bank. Shiden no Kuni Castle within the center of Ranse. Electric type. The field is divided into four electric fields. If a Pokémon presses on the button located within the four corners, lightning bolts will shock one of the four sections and damage Pokémon in the vicinity. Sanagi no Kuni Castle within the center of Ranse. Bug type. The field is filled with Pokédama (giant kemari balls) that the Pokémon can push to hurt whoever is in its path. More balls are dropped within each turn. Traps are scattered throughout the field to prevent movement. Kobushi no Kuni Castle within the center of Ranse. Fighting type. This battlefield places characters in a fighting ring. Pokémon who are hit are pushed off to the pit awaiting them below. The process repeats in a sumo-like manner. Victory is determined by which side protects the flags in the rings the longest. Genmu no Kuni Castle which opposes the protagonist and Nobunaga. Psychic type. Its battlefield is separated by a series of portals the Pokémon can use to cross. The player needs to capture the flags to win. Daichi no Kuni Castle which opposes the protagonist and Nobunaga. Ground type. The goal of this battlefield is to capture the flags atop of three towers. Pokémon use the elevators beside the towers to reach the flags. Sandstorms routinely push Pokémon off the rooftops, which may or may not damage them depending on their elemental type. Kigan no Kuni Castle which joined Nobunaga. Rock type. Boulders can be rolled down its hills to damage Pokémon in their path. Yasha no Kuni Castle which joined Nobunaga. Dark type. Its battlefield randomly selects a Pokémon to be imprisoned in the upper left corner of the field; they are prohibited from re-entering the battle. Dokuga no Kuni Castle which joined Nobunaga. Poison type. Its battlefield is a ninja-themed mansion with hidden compartments and trap doors. Pokémon can use these passageways to obtain the flags on the field as quickly as possible. Resting in the violet pools may poison Pokémon; the bathing buckets can remove the ailment and restore health. Tsubasa no Kuni Castle which joined Nobunaga. Flying type. Its battlefield is separated by towering plateaus which favor flying Pokémon. Metal springs and bridges are scattered throughout the field to help non-flying types. Mitama no Kuni One of the big three castles which protect Nobunaga. Ghost type. Floating fire spirits may poison any Pokémon who is in their path. As the spirits move, statues move in the field to create a moving maze. Fukutsu no Kuni One of the big three castles which protect Nobunaga. Steel type. Its battlefield's gimmicks include rotating gears which can be used to open/block the Pokémons' path. If Pokémon are spotted by the cameras on the field, they will be picked by a crane and dropped at a random sector. Fubuki no Kuni One of the big three castles which protect Nobunaga. Ice type. The battlefield is set over a frozen lake. Ice types can move normally, but other Pokémon will glide across it. Sliding ice platforms can be used to help cross. Ryu no Kuni Nobunaga and Oichi's homeland. Dragon type. Its battlefield's gimmicks include a hallway of towers which randomly generate an elemental effect to nearby squares. A gray tower heals nearby Pokémon. Free Mode characters Characters who are not affiliated with any particular faction in the main story mode and cannot be recruited. This section also includes characters who did not appear in story mode, but can be played after clearing the game once. Related Media Pre-ordering this title from Tokyo's Pokémon Center rewards buyers with an exclusive postcard set. Other merchandise planned for the title can be seen at Gamecity Shopping, Animate, or at Pokémon Centers throughout Japan. A guidebook, visual book, and an in-depth guidebook will be published by Gamecity. A collaboration placard with the variety program Pokémon Smash! will also be handed out at stores starting March 24th. The game was presented at the Pokémon booth in Jisedai World Hobby Fair '12 Winter. It was also at Game no Dengeki Kansha Matsuri. A live broadcast for the game was hosted by company representatives on January 19th 1:30 PM (JST). It could be watched online on Niconico Live or at Ustream. The idol and model Akina Minami appeared on stage cosplayed as Oichi holding a Jigglypuff doll at the end of the event to chat about her thoughts for the title. People who attended the event in person could obtain figurines of Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. Another live broadcast was scheduled the same day on NicoNico Live's program Game no Jikan. Osamu Saegusa, the game's director, was present for comments. He appeared a second time on the program on March 15th. Starting on March 17th, players of Pokémon White or Pokémon Black can obtain Nobunaga's Black Rayquaza in Japan. Additionally a Black Rayquaza merchandise campaign is being held at Japan's Pokémon Centers and McDonald's in March through April. Consumers who purchase the March 22nd Weekly Famitsu issue can obtain a password to unlock Emolga and Croagunk early in their game. The game's visual book also has a password for a new Pokémon within it. The in-depth guidebook includes the code for Lapras. Tsutaya outlets are offering a special Wi-Fi campaign which ends on April 30th. Players of the game can connect to their TSUTAYA de DS network and use their password to obtain Pikachu early. Pokémon mini-games are being offered for players who don't have the title to celebrate the game's release. McDonald's throughout Japan are issuing a similar type of mini-game campaign for consumers who use their Nintendo DS network. Winners of their mini-game can win one randomly selected coupon for an order of small fries, a small drink, a cheeseburger, or a cookie. A display contest for this title is being held with retail stores. Contestants can take a photograph of their displays and will be judged based on their creativity and originality in their presentation. Consumers can enjoy these displays during March. Nico Nico Seiga will be hosting an original six-part comic adaptation of the game called Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou ~Ranse Iroemaki~. It's a sub-story featuring Oichi and the other characters with their beginning Pokémon. The comic will be illustrated by Nanatsu Muronchi and will begin on March 16th; it will update on Fridays. # One day at Hajime Castle, Oichi and Jigglypuff buy ponigiri from a local pit stop. As Jigglypuff eats its share, it picks a fight with a flock of Starly. Oichi chases her partner throughout the town, quickly apologizing for the inconveniences Jigglypuff creates while it runs to protect its ponigiri. During her chase Jigglypuff tackles Masanori, who was buying groceries with Mitsunari and Kiyomasa. Oichi finally catches up to her runaway Jigglypuff in the wilderness at night, and she is completely lost in her surroundings. She briefly reminiscences about her original home before the duo are attacked by a group of wild Pokémon. They defend themselves, but the numbers are against them. The male protagonist and Eevee arrive to support her and they drive the wild Pokémon back. He remarks that the young trio's story about her whereabouts helped him find her. As he warmly walks with her back to the castle, Oichi realizes she is happy to live in Hajime and overcomes her homesickness. The final bonus panel has Oichi and him apologize to the disgruntled crowd who were victims of Jigglypuff's earlier rampage. # Kenshin's tale begins with him and his Gallade prevailing in a fight against Kaihime and Ujiyasu. He originally wanted to challenged Shingen, but he accepts the obvious lie that his partner's Rock Wrecker has turned into a giant ponigiri. With his nemesis "unable" to fight, Ujiyasu tells Kenshin to avoid Nobunaga in the north by heading west. He travels to Shiden, Kobushi, Izumi, Sanagi, Hajime, and Kaien to ponder the meaning of Shingen's words and fights so often that it's a spectacle with villagers. Eventually, Gallade tires to the point it collapses. The duo rest at Motonari's manor, who refuses to listen to his retainers' proposal to use the chance to take Genmu Castle. Kenshin admits he is aware that Shingen lied to him but struggles to accept the reality of his nemesis avoiding him. As he attends to his weakened Gallade, Kenshin tells his faithful partner to rest and personally feeds it ponigiri. When the Link between them increases, Kenshin finally catches onto Shingen's real message: take better care of the bond he shares with his Pokémon partner in order to become stronger. His lesson learned, the duo thank Motonari by throwing him a ponigiri and peacefully returning home. The final bonus panel has Kenshin repay his nemesis with a mountain of colorful ponigiri. #Hideyoshi orders Hanbei and Kanbei to look for the legendary Pokémon who is rumored to be near his castle. To make their job interesting, Hanbei challenges Kanbei to split up and find the legendary Pokémon before him. Hanbei uses Electric type Pokémon to track the tunnels underground while Kanbei personally explores the caverns nearby. As the ground begins to rumble, both strategists receive different results from their observations. Hanbei comes to the conclusion that the "legendary Pokémon" is a Ground type while Kanbei concludes that it's a Steel type. They're both correct when a wild Steelix tunnels out from the ground. The strategists and their companions reunite to defeat the threat, but they are unprepared for the second Steelix which emerges. The Pichu Hanbei saved during his investigation calls upon several wild Pichu to defeat the second Steelix for them. After Kanbei reports that their search was an interesting bust to Hideyoshi, Hanbei admits that the Pichu's actions surprised him, and he is perhaps incapable of truly predicting the thoughts of Pokémon. As he leans back to take his nap, Hanbei spots the real legendary Pokémon flying overhead. The final bonus panel has Hanbei telling everyone to apologize for the trauma a Magikarp suffered during their search, even though he was the one who is truly guilty for both incidents. #Kunoichi is spying on Fubuki Castle but she is spotted by Gracia. Since it's a snowy terrain, Gracia offers to warm the kunoichi and befriend her. Kunoichi lies that she was dumped by a rotten boyfriend, something which interests Okuni –who is there to personally visit Mitsuhide. While the dancer shows off her portrait collection of the men in Ranse, Kunoichi resumes her job. After she scribes an unsent report of her findings to Yukimura, Kunoichi intends to obtain more information about their rivals; Mitsuhide sees through her plot and pursues her throughout his domain. Gracia and Okuni had noticed Kunoichi's absence and the duo find Mitsuhide cornering Kunoichi. The young girl's ridiculous outburst about a scandalous elopement causes the castle lord to lose his focus, and the kunoichi uses this chance to escape. She is ultimately stopped by Okuni and her Volcarona, who is intent on retrieving her stolen collection. Her Fire Pokémon causes an avalanche and, while Mitsuhide hesitates to save the three ladies simultaneously, Yukimura and his Charizard melt the snow. He announces himself in a manner befitting a warrior to Mitsuhide, meaning he boldly announces his name, his country allegiance, and his ties to Kunoichi in one blow, undoing the veil of secrecy she had painstakingly set up. As Mitsuhide is left astounded by his inability to act, Yukimura and Kunoichi fly away on top of his Charizard. Yukimura explains he was there on a errand, saying that Shingen strangely wanted ice from Fubuki for his shaved ice (not realizing that he was sent there to retrieve Kunoichi). She asks him his reasons for fighting, and he honestly answers that he fights for his lord and to someday see a future in which people and Pokémon peacefully live together. When he asks her the same, she mischievously answers that it's something only girls would understand. The final bonus panel has Okuni and Gracia looking over the condition of her collection, the dancer lamenting that the page with Yukimura on it has been ripped out. #Next story features Kiyomasa, Masanori and Mitsunari. It will be online May 11th. Gallery Hero-pokenobu.jpg|Male protagonist Hero2-pokenobu.jpg|Bushou outfit Heroine-pokenobu.jpg|Female protagonist Heroine2-pokenobu.jpg|Bushou outfit pokenobu-comicbanner.jpg|Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou ~Ranse Iroemaki~ banner at Nico Nico Seiga External Links *Official Japanese website *Official North American advert *Bulbapedia article *Four minute "How to Fight" video at Pokémon Company youtube channel *February 22nd Nintendo Direct video *Diamond interview with Tsunekazu Ishikawa and Youichi Erikawa, with one of the main questions being answered: "Why was it not Pokemon Musou?"; Part 2 of the same interview *Getnews interview: "The reasons why the game is popular with kids and women" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games